


Fear

by WritingBastard



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Post-Red War (Destiny), The Tower (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBastard/pseuds/WritingBastard
Summary: This is in the style of a lore page from the book Stolen Intelligence (Season 6), I just thought Welcome to Night Vale would fit nicely with the theme of the lore book.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fear

ACCESS: RESTRICTED

DECRYPTION KEY: 78VS3J9QL5$FAY-337

REP #: 043-CRYPT-567

AGENT(S): BOW-799

SUBJ: Decrypted Audio File

1- As this agent has previously reported 3 months ago, I've found a pre-Golden Age audio file and delivered it to a friend in the Cryptarchy for decryption. This friend has only now gotten back to me about the file. It is around 26 minutes long in duration, but the final 2:06 minutes appear to have been corrupted, unfortunately. Or, as will be shown by this report, fortunately. It's maybe for the better that the final part of the file has been corrupted, as the contents are rather troubling. My friend in the Cryptarchy has agreed to keep silent about the file for now, until we decide what to do about it. The publication of the file would probably cause panic. Even my friend said she was troubled after listening to it. A summary of its contents follow.

2- The audio file opens with nonsensical, ominous phrases and the narrator saying "Welcome to Night Vale", which appears to be the name of a radio show. The file itself seems to be a recorded passage of this radio show from the city of Night Vale, in the old American desert. The radio show paints a rather grim picture of what life in this city was like, and how normal it all seems to its inhabitants. None of it matches previous records of pre-Golden Age society in the Cryptarchy database, as far as I know. Dark entities in the City Council, eldritch beings that manage the radio station, a strange floating cat, mysterious and unexplained happenings (seemingly paracausal to me), a house that is a not a house, but a doorway (like the gates on Cocytus, maybe?), angelic creatures (previously thought to be related to pre-Golden Age myths, but the audio file seems to offer witnesses of such beings' existence, despite the City Council of Night Vale denying it) and earthquakes of a destructive scale that were not felt in the slightest by the citizens of Night Vale.

3- To give an example of the aforementioned mysterious happenings, the random appearance and disappearance of buildings and other large structures seemed to be quite common there. Apparently, there was also an invisible clock tower, as mentioned in the file. There is also mention of a dog park in the city, and how the citizens are forbidden to take their dogs there/go there themselves/look at it for more than a few seconds/or think about it/or look at the mysterious hooded figures that frequent the dog park/or think about them. It also mentions kidnappings and sacrifices of its citizens with certain regularity. I'm still trying to make sense of all this.

4- If this town still existed during the Golden Age, as strange and isolated as it was, it's possible that the technological wonders produced by scientific advancement only furthered the weirdness of the town. It is also possible that, with all these circumstances, the town probably avoided the worst of the Collapse. If it, and its inhabitants, still exist to this day, I would advise any field agent to stay as far from it as humanly possible. Until we recover any further intelligence on the city, its citizens, and the dark entities that rule it, any attempts to study or locate the city known as Night Vale are ill advised.

MESSAGE ENDS

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I even wrote this, but I decided to post it now anyway lol


End file.
